Margerite
by Jennifer Gant
Summary: Margerite is terified of her mothers continuois search for a husband for Margerite. She runs away to find her owasis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How long her heart had ached for a hand to hold, for someone to call her own. She sat on her windowsill staring out into the white obis. The snow had begun to fall harder. She would be snowed in till springs sunshine would thaw her heart. "Oh sweat love, come for me. Beckon my heart to leave this cold and dreary bitterness." But to her dismay she sat alone watching the bitter snowfall.

"If you sit there forever Madame, You'll never be ready for dinner. Your mother is awaiting your presence," Said Crone.

Crone had been her nanny since she was able to speak, or even walk. She had been her favorite person to talk too; to express her joys. Her mother never seemed to be around when the time was right. She was always off, trying to find her the perfect husband. Or when she was young, mother had always been off flirting with the unmarried. She always was kind enough though to once in awhile notice that her poor marguerite had a tummy ache or sometimes she would kiss her goodnight and send her off to bed; where nanny Crone would read her an adventurous story and then send her into wild dreams of princesses and princes. But she couldn't blame her mother for all of those poor dismissed hours of need. Money and power always came with sacrifices. But with all the evenings nanny Crone had entertained her, she had become something more.

"Did you hear me Marguerite?" asked Crone "I am sorry Auntie Crone," She said "I was just rivering my thoughts of this horrid snow." "I am sorry for disturbing you, but dinner is waiting. Your mother shall come looking for you if you do not hurry." "Oh Auntie Crone, why must it snow, will he ever come?" "If you keep wallowing by that windowsill, he will never." Marguerite giggled. "I guess you are right." "Now go get dressed, before your mother decides to throw a bomb at me." Marguerite giggled, and then proceeded to get dress.

"Who do you think is coming?" asked Marguerite "I don't know, I suppose all of the gentlemen far and wide," Said Crone "Who knows, your mother says she knows everyone." Crone laughed and went about setting out Marguerites dress out for her.

"You are so funny Auntie Crone." "Come here child, put on your dress. Dinner is waiting, and your mother is steaming." Marguerite giggled, and put her dress over her pettie coats and under garments.

Marguerite strolled into the large luxurious dining room. "Marguerite," Her mother said, "I do wish you could be discrete and show your manors." "What do you mean? We have no guests," Said Marguerite "You could show your mother some respect." "I am sorry, I will try harder."

Marguerite sat down in her chair and sipped on her orange juice. "So how many guest will be coming?" asked Marguerite "All of our gentleman in the kingdom and the prince of sherington will be arriving this evening for the ball." "Wonderful," Marguerite said under her breath. "You don't have be rude Marguerite, I want you to enjoy yourself. We will find you suitable husband." "Yes mother." Jasper set her breakfast on the table in front of her. "Thank you Jasper." "Your welcome Marguerite," Said Jasper

"Rest a good while Marguerite, for it will not be long till this evening. Jasper will send your lunch to your room," Said her mother

Her mother had a feast planned for this evening; that included Marguerite dancing with every gentleman that arrived that evening. How she dreaded it, Her mother had always fancied showing Marguerite off to the young gentlemen; eager to throw into the crowd of hungry men.

When Marguerite was finished her breakfast she drank a glass of water.

"Shall you take your morning walk Miss Marguerite?" asked Crone "Yes, I will need my warmest." "I have it ready." "Marguerite," Said her mother, "Please be on time. You are the hostess also." "I promise mother," Said Marguerite

Marguerite left the room to put on her over throw and take her morning walk.

Marguerites mother Mrs. Abbott sat at the dining table as Jasper cleared the table. "What shall we do with the poor little soul Jasper?" "I don't know ma'am, perhaps love her as she is." Jasper left the room and went to the kitchen.

Marguerite walked in the white snow along the garden walls. She had longed for a handsome friend to sing to her of her beauty and his fascination and truth.

"I see you every day, and though I wish I could speak, my love, out load, I cannot say therefor my misery is great."

She paused to watch as a blue bird sang a song in the tree beside her.

"You moved first, though I yearned I could not find the courage to speak So now I'm in the place I've earned Where a chance of true love is bleak."

Marguerite moved on as she walked and gazed at all of the beauty that surrounded her.

"For what is life without love? Where is the meaning of existence? For happiness floats on the wings of a dove And there, I hope I'll not find resistance."

Marguerite paused to pet the young dear beside her.

"So I pray night and day that I'll soon be able to say 'I love you' and you'll say 'I love you too.' But until that day comes I'll not twiddle my thumbs I'll do everything I can To love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marguerite went inside and had her lunch in her room and when her best friend arrived, she came immediately to Marguerite. "Oh Marguerite! What are you going to do tonight? You mustn't run away this evening, like the other times"  
"Do not worry Shyenne you shall be there to hold me in the spot." "I will, and I promise to hold you there till you root into the ground," said Shyenne "I know I will root into the soil of this ingrown house that I dislike so very much," Said Marguerite. Shyenne began to dress for the evening. "I have brought my dress along with me to dress. I didn't want to run it in the snow." "Ok," Said Marguerite Marguerite went to her closet and pulled out her white and silver ball gown, It was puffed out and had no sleeves and no straps. She put on her Pete coats and put her slip over her petty coats. "Oh Marguerite, it is beautiful, I have brought along my lavender dress. Mama bought it for me last week, just for tonight." "It is very pretty," Said Marguerite Marguerite put on her dress and did her hair in the mirror. "You will help me tonight? I hope you will," asked Marguerite "Yes I will. I do not think that your mother would like it?" "Oh poopie, who cares what she thinks right now. She is the one who is dragging me through this torturous party. I do not think it is her decision to make you leave my side." "Well, you are right." As the two finished dressing and doing their hair, Crone came into the room. "Are you dressed Marguerite?" asked Crone. "Auntie Crone, I don't want to do this tonight. Mother is crazy to send me through all of this just for a husband." "I know darling. I will tell you a little Secret though. To tell if a man truly loves you, watch his eyes. Look deep into his eyes and you will see it there," Said Crone "Oh Auntie Crone, you always have the answer." "Oh no I don't, now get down stairs and see to it your mother doesn't find you missing in combat tonight." "Come on, I will help you through this evening," Said Shyenne Shyenne took Marguerites arm and walked with her down the stairs to where her mother was waiting. "Good evening Shyenne," Said Mrs. Abbott "Good Evening Mrs. Abbott." "Now what did I tell you about that, it is mother. You hang around here so much with Marguerite so much that you should be one of the family," Mrs. Abbot said, "You are like Marguerites sister in every way." "Now I do not want to see you disappear tonight Marguerite," said her mother, "I am counting on you to great all of your guests and to dance with each of them if they desire." "Yes mother, I will." Marguerite and Shyenne went over to the door where they were to great their guests.  
"Gosh, There will be many gentlemen here tonight," Said Shyenne "And you may have your picks from any of them. I do not wish to engage in my mothers shenanigans"  
"I know I will choose one to court but I will ought he will like me for long." The first few guests arrived and then the prince of Sherington arrived. "Good evening Prince." said Marguerite "Price Richard. And good evening to you; and to you Ms.Shyenne." He said as he kissed Marguerites hand and then Shyenne's. "I shall be honored to have a dance with you Marguerite. I am sure you are a lovely dancer," said Prince Richard. "I would like that," Said Marguerite Prince Richard Joined the other guests in the parlor and Marguerite endured the next half- hour of greeting her mother's guests and smiling so that her face stayed the same way. Finally the last few guests were arriving. "Ah Miss. Marguerite," Said Mr. Kerington, "You are still young and beautiful, but I am too old for you." "That is alright Mr. Kerington," Marguerite giggled. Mr. Kerington shook his finger in the air. "But it is not alright, so I have brought my grandson Weston with me. I am sure you will pardon me." Marguerite giggled. "Yes I will." She giggled again. Weston stepped forward and Marguerite was astounded. Her chin dropped slowly and she was speechless. Weston took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to share this joyous evening with you Miss Marguerite."

Marguerite was rendered speechless. Had her love finally come for her? She could not believe how he filled her eyes with amazement. Had he come to rescue her from the dreary occasion?

With his gentle smooth hand, he took it to her chin and gently put her chin to her lips. "I hope that we can have a dance latter. If you wish"  
"If you wish Mr. Weston," Said Marguerite

Weston went into the parlor with Mr. Kerington and joined the other guests. "My dear Marguerite, I think we have found your match," Said Shyenne as she lead Marguerite into the parlor to where her mother was at the front of the room.  
"I don't want you to disappear on me tonight," said Mrs. Abbott "I won't mother." "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" asked Prince Richard "Yes you may," said Marguerite So Marguerite began to dance. She watched Prince Richard's eyes as Auntie Crone had told her to do, and she had been right. Richards eyes were scoundrel. She did not think that he would attempt to look down her dress. But he did. "If you were a gentlemen you would take your eyes to mine and not below," Said Marguerite "I am sorry Miss Marguerite. I did not mean to be rude." "I am sure you did," said Marguerite in a lightly angered tone. "Would you like to take a stroll on the veranda?" asked Prince Richards "I do not think I should," She said, "And I will not." "I shall not disgrace you again Marguerite. I was rude. Please take a walk with me." "If you think for one minute that I am here of my own will, think again. 'Tis my mothers doing and I shall not be taken by any swift desperate man. Excuse me. I must see to my mothers other guests." Marguerite walked away.  
"So is he as dashing as he looks?" asked Shyenne "He is one to stay away from. He is only looking for money and whores," Said Marguerite After Marguerite had danced with other gentlemen, she was ready to run and hide. Her mother was ruining her life. She cared not of what her mother wanted, but only what her heart desired. "Miss Marguerite, It is a lovely evening. Would you care to throw a dance my way?" asked Weston "I do not think I can dance any longer. Perhaps Shyenne would like a dance with you Mr. Weston." "Then perhaps a lovely walk on the gardens?" He asked winking at her with a smile.

She knew that smile was a good one, and gave her hand to him. He placed it around his arm. "It shall be a lovely evening," Said Weston, "To watch the stars." The two walked to the Gardens and went through the doors. Weston shut the doors behind them. "Oh thank you Mr. Weston, you have saved me from that Wrecked party. "No Thanks, I was beginning to melt in there." Marguerite giggled. The gardens had been enclosed with glass walls and glass windows for the winter. She was glad, because she did not want to see her beautiful gardens wither. Marguerite sat down on a chair and slumped in it.  
"So what do you do for fun around her?" asked Weston, "Do you horse back ride?" "Yes, sometimes. But mostly I like to sit and watch Amuse chase the cat." Weston laughed. "Mother swears one day Amuse and Annie will come up missing one day." Weston laughed, along with Marguerite. "I must see these Amuse and Annie someday." "Perhaps you shall." "That settles it, I shall call upon you tomorrow afternoon. If that is alright with you?" "Yes, that would please me much." "Shall I have a dance?" "Yes you should."

Marguerite took his hand and stood. They began to dance. "Lovely dancer you are Miss Marguerite." "Thank you." After dancing for quite sometime, Weston looked deeply into Marguerites eyes and saw something he had never seen before. He leaned down to kiss her and she backed away. "I am sorry Marguerite," Said Weston "I fear I must go." Just then Shyenne opened the doors. "Marguerite, Mother is looking for you," Said Shyenne "I am coming," Said Marguerite 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marguerite went to her mother with Shyenne. "Marguerite, where have you been?" asked Mrs. Abbott

"I was tending to your guests mother," said Marguerite

"Do not be rude Marguerite, these are your guests," Said Mrs. Abbott Weston was standing beside Marguerite, and Shyenne.

"No mother, these are your guests; not mine. You have been dragging me through your joy ride and I wish no longer to be here. So, goodnight." Marguerite left them standing there and her mother in shock.

"I will go get her Mrs. Abbott. She is just very tired," Said Shyenne

"No, please allow me Shyenne; I am sure it was I who made her upset." Said Weston  
Weston ran after Marguerite and into the parlor where he saw her climb the stairs to her room.

In Marguerites room, Marguerite threw on her over coat she wore to balls and opened the window to let in the snow and wind. "I will not let her do this to me." She pulled out her suit case and threw in some of her dresses and then she threw in the rest of her needed garments and then closed and locked it. She then went to a floor board and loosened it with her shoe. She took out a wrapped up bundle with cash in it. She always saved it, just in case of something important. She put it in front of her corset she was wearing and then threw her suit case out the window.

A knock on the door came loud. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It is Weston Marguerite. I must apologize." Said Weston Marguerite quickly climbed out of the window and into the snow. When Weston heard nothing he became worried. He opened the door and saw the open window. He went to the window and looked out. "Marguerite!" He yelled Marguerite did not turn to look. So Weston climbed out the window after her. When he reached her, he took her arm. "Marguerite! Come back inside!" He yelled over the howling wind.

"Leave me Mr. Weston. You need not be involved!" Said Marguerite, "I will not return my mothers house, even if you forced me."

"Then at least let me escort you to my home in London!" Said Weston

"You would send my mother to me! You would only be on her side!" Marguerite shouted over the wind.

"I would not if you wish me not." Weston Shouted "You would not?" asked Marguerite "No! I would not!" Shouted Weston

"Can I trust you?"

"With all of your heart and ever so much more!" Weston shouted

"Ok," said Marguerite

Weston took Marguerites suit case and held her hand as they moved in the wind. He took her to his car. "Handel, Home to London, Immediately!" Said Weston "Yes sir!" Said Handel

Marguerite looked at Weston. "Why are you helping me Mr. Weston?" she asked

"Well, first of all it is Just Weston, and second; you are a nice women. Whose mother is taking advantage of her. That is why I am helping you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Said Weston

Marguerite leaned her head against the window and fell asleep. Weston drew her over to him to keep her warm.

"So beautiful with eyes of sheer, But so innocent with tears of love. How could anyone take advantage of anyone with much beauty?"

"I do not know Sir, but she is in good hands with you," Said Handel "I hope so," Said Weston

After three hours of a long ride, Marguerite woke up. "Where am I?" She asked "We are on our way to my home in London. Remember?" Said Weston

Marguerite wiped her face with her hand. "I do recall now."

"That is good," Said Weston "Yes." Weston handed Marguerite a wine cup filled with water.

"Thank you Weston," Said Marguerite "Your welcome," he said, "So what made you want to run away so soon?"

"Well I have been putting up with my mother for 17 years. I finally had the nerves to call it quits."

"I would say it is brave."

"Yes I know. Especially when I know that she'll have the police looking for me right about now."

"She will not find you where we are going. I promise."

"That is good," She said, "How long till we are there?"

"About another hour. Why don't you sleep until then?" asked Weston.

"I shall, thank you."

Marguerite handed Weston her wine glass. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. "So peaceful, so much sunshine in your eyes," Said Weston quietly.

An hour later, they arrived at the Weston's home. "Bring her bags in Handel, please," Said Weston "Yes Sir."

Weston carried the still sleeping Marguerite in his arms into the mansion. Mrs. Harriet the maid came to Weston. "Oh, poor thing all tuckered out." Said Mrs. Harriet

"Prepare the sweet for her please," Said Weston "Will she be staying long?" She asked "Yes, she shall be."

"Oh, finally, a lady in the house. It has been so long," Said Mrs. Harriet as she bustled up the stairs to prepare the sweet for Marguerite.

Weston carried Marguerite up the stairs and into the sweet. He set her on the bed and covered her. He then sat beside her and watched as she slept.

"So beautiful you are Marguerite. I hope you stay forever." Weston then left the room and turned the lights off and closed the doors. "Shall I prepare some clothing for her Mr. Weston?" Mrs. Harriet asked

"Yes, please do. Have some of Shirley's old dresses and gowns put into her closet," Said Weston,

"Are you sure Mr. Weston?" asked Mrs. Harriet

"Yes Mrs. Harriet. I am sure." "Right a way Mr. Weston." Mrs. Harriet bustled along to finish getting items together for Marguerite. She then turned around to face Mr. Weston. "Mr. Weston, what is the young girl's name?" She asked

"Miss Marguerite Abbott." Weston turned around and went to his daughter's room. He looked in the door and watched as his young babe lay silently asleep. He then closed the door and went to his room across the hall and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marguerite awoke in a large bed. "Where am I?" She asked

"Oh I am so happy to see that you have finally awoken." Said Mrs. Harriet

"Where am I?" Marguerite asked again in a small voice.

"Oh poor dear, don't remember a thing. You are in the home of Mr. Weston Kerington." "I remember now. I do not remember walking in last night."

"Poor thing, you were sound asleep. Mr. Weston carried you in from the car. He was generous and had me bring down some of the Late Mrs.'s dresses and gowns. They are in your closet."

"Thank you. I should thank him later." Margerite said, "You said the late Mrs.'s?" asked Marguerite.

"Yes, sad to think about it. She died in child birth. Poor thing was so young. But she is in heaven with her mama." Mrs. Harriet bustled through the set of doors leading to the bath. "Would you like me to prepare a bath Marguerite?" asked Mrs. Harriet.

"Thank you." Marguerite got out of bed and went to the bath.

"Turn around dear. Let me un button your dress." Marguerite turned around and Mrs. Harriet UN buttoned Marguerites dress. Marguerite took her arms out of her sleeves, and Mrs. Harriet UN do's Marguerites corset. She slipped Marguerites Corset around her and to the front and takes it off her.

"My lord, Miss Marguerite. You are losing your milk." Said Mrs. Harriet as she took a wash cloth and handed it to Marguerite. "Have you a child?" Marguerite looked at Mrs. Harriet with tears in her eyes. Not wanting to be reminded that her child had been still born when it was taken from her womb.

"Oh child, I am sorry." Mrs. Harriet took Marguerites hand and helped her into the bath. Mrs. Harriet thought for a moment. Marguerite had no child, and had plenty of milk.

After Marguerite finished her bath, she put a towel around her and went into the bed room. Mrs. Harriet was waiting.

"Miss Marguerite, I have picked out a comfortable dress for you. I know wearing a corset is uncomfortable."

"Thank you Mrs. Harriet."

"Oh please, call me Harriet." Mrs. Hariet said "Get dressed my dear. Breakfast will be here any minute."

Marguerite looked at Mr. Harriet for a moment. "Dose Mr. Weston had a child?" She asked "Yes, a little girl; though she is not doing so well without her mother."

"What do you mean?" asked Marguerite. "Her mother has left us and poor babe will not take the milk we give her."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Marguerite thought for a moment. She had milk, why not give it to the baby?

"Harriet, do you think I could help the baby?"

"I do not see how. I do not think Weston would like it." She said

"Please. I have all of this milk and now way to rid of it," Said Marguerite, "My breasts are aching so."

"Oh I guess," said Mrs. Harriet "I am not sure Mr. Weston would approve. But we will try for the babe's sake. After breakfast though, you need your strength." Said Mrs. Harriet. "Ok." Breakfast came in and Marguerite ate half of everything. Then Mrs. Harriet took Marguerite down the hall to where Weston's daughter was crying for hunger.

"Oh she sounds so hungry." Said Marguerite "Yes, it has been this way for two days. I am hoping she makes it," Said Mrs. Harriet Quickly picking up the child Marguerite sat down in the rocking chair. Margerite UN buttoned the top of her dress and gently took out her breast. The baby cried loader, so Marguerite took her breast and placed it to the babie's mouth. The babe took it gladly and drank the milk from Marguerites breast.

"Oh thank haven, hungry little dear. I am sure she will live."

"What is her name?" Asked Marguerite

"Her name is Ruby Opal Kerington. Mr. Weston loves her dearly." Suddenly the doors burst open and Marguerite jumped with fear.

"Harriet is Ruby ok?" he then looked to where Marguerite was sitting and was stunned. "What is going on?" asked Weston "I can explain Mr. Weston." Said Mrs. Harriet. "Indeed you will," Said Mr. Weston

"Please Mrs. Harriet, let me speak with Mr. Weston," Said Marguerite Weston looked at Marguerite and waved Mrs. Harriet out of the room. He then shut the doors and went to sit in a rocker beside Marguerite. "Explain" said Weston. "Well, you see Mr. Weston. Ten months ago, I was with a gentleman on an outing."

"Yes."

"We were very much in love. We were to be married the following month," Said Marguerite, "So he pulled me to forgotten part of his father's grounds and mad love to me. The next week, when he came to call on me. I told him, I was with child. He was furious. He then said he could not marry me. Because then everyone would know."

"Yes."

"So I endured nine months of pain and I labored and gave birth to a baby so small not less than one week ago." "Ok, I understand why you did not feel well at the party last night."

"Yes, but my baby was taken that evening."

"They took your child? Then we shall search." He jumped up and was almost to the door. "Weston!" She said He turned to her. "She was born dead." His eyes grew sad and then he came back to her and took his hand to her face.

"I am sorry." "It is ok. Then Mrs. Harriet discovered that I had milk. I was trying to hide it. I did not want to remind myself of my lost child. But my breasts were aching. I offered when she told me your baby would not take the milk prepared. She seems to be taking a liking to it."

"Yes she does. But I cannot allow this. Ruby must learn to take her prepared milk. You do not know how long you will stay."

"I will stay as long as you need me."

"I should pay you. I know how hard this must be for you."

"I will not take money. This is merely a good deed. I wish not to see a child suffer." "I owe you my life."

"Please, you owe me nothing. You have already allowed me to stay in your home. I am forever grateful to your kindness."

Marguerite took the baby and laid her in her arms. "I am sorry." Said Weston as he turned so that he would not invade her privacy.

"It is ok. I am sure that this will happen more."

"Would you button my dress?" Asked Marguerite. "If you wish." He went to her side and buttoned her sleeve up to her shoulder. She then UN buttoned her other shoulder and sleeve and gently took out her other breast. She slid it into the babe's mouth.

"She will live." Said Marguerite.

"Would you like a blanket?"

"Please. I think we may end up taking a nap in this chair." Weston Put the blanket over Marguerite and sat back down. After talking for awhile, Marguerite fell asleep while Ruby was drinking from her breast. Weston took the babe and wrapped her in a blanket and put her in her bassinet with wheels. He then took Marguerites delicate breast and slipped it back into her dress. He then buttoned her one button. Mrs. Harriet knocked on the door lightly.

"Harriet," he whispered, "Take ruby to Marguerites room and I shall follow with Marguerite."

"Yes Mr. Weston."

"Thank you Harriet." "What ever for Sir?" she asked "For helping my child."

"You're Welcome." Weston carried Marguerite down the hall way to her room and laid her in her bed. "Sleep well my darling." Mrs. Harriet put the bassinet with the sleeping Ruby, at the end of the bed. They left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marguerite awoke to Ruby's crying. She immediately went to Ruby and picked her up. "Oh Darling, hush." Marguerite rocked Ruby in her arms. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mommies gonna buy you a pony. If that pony doesn't nah, Mommies gonna buy you a diamond ring." A knock came at the door, and Marguerite looked up.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Weston Marguerite laughed.

"Yes," Said Marguerite

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, come hold your little girl," Said Marguerite. Marguerite gave Ruby to Weston and went to her closet.

"I am so happy I have met you Marguerite!"

"And I am glad to have met you." Marguerite pulled out a dress. "She will want to eat again soon," Said Marguerite

"I know. She has not eaten in days. I mean she ate when we first prepared her milk, but then she wouldn't take it. I couldn't understand it." Marguerite came over to Weston and leaned over him. She gentle took he finger to Ruby's check.

"She is ever so dear," Said Marguerite

"She is."

"I heard you singing to her." Marguerite's checks flushed.

"I love to sing."

"You are a beautiful singer." Marguerite glared into Weston's eyes and he glared into hers.

"Thank you." Weston leaned over to Marguerites face and glided his lips to touch lightly with Marguerites lips. Ruby giggled. Marguerite moved back and smiled. "Come Ruby." Said Weston, "Let us go to the living room. We will see you there Marguerite." Said Weston

"I will be down in a minute."

"OK." Weston took Ruby in his arms and went out of Marguerites room.

Marguerite went to the bathroom and ran a sink full of water. Mrs. Harriet entered the room. "Marguerite, are you in the bathroom?" called Mrs. Harriet

"In here Harriet," Said Marguerite Marguerite UN buttoned her dress and took her dress off. There at the sink she bathed her breasts in the warm water and soap. Gently bathing her breasts as to not lose her milk all over the floor.

"I found some fabric that will keep you from getting your milk on your dresses," Said Mrs. Harriet. Mrs. Harriet came into the bathroom and handed Marguerite a towel. Marguerite dried her front chest and then allowed Mrs. Harriet to wrap around her a bra and clipped it.

"Now just put these small cups inside your bra and that should keep you from leaking." "Thank you Harriet," Said Marguerite, "I am ever so grateful to your kindness."

"For you anything. You have given Ruby a chance at life. We will never be able to pay you back."

"Please, no one owes me anything. Ok."

"Here, come get dressed. I have set out a nightdress. I am sure you will be more comfortable." Marguerite went into the bedroom and looked at the nightdress. It was long and was purple and had lace. When she put it on, it felt long and sleek on her skin. She went into the closet and pulled out a shawl to wrap around her shoulders. "I am going down stairs."

"Let me help you. The stairs are very slippery." Marguerite was not wearing any shoes or socks. Mrs. Harriet came out of the bathroom.

"Please, no need. I will be fine."

"Ok," Said Mrs. Harriet, "I will be in the kitchen if Mr. Weston wanders where I am." "Ok." Marguerite walked bare foot down the hallway and over to the steps. Holding onto the hand railing she walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Marguerite went to the open double doors and held onto them. "Are you ok Marguerite?" asked Weston Marguerite didn't answer; Weston went to her side and lifted her into his arms. He set her in a large chair made for nursing a babe. He then covered her with a blanket.

"You missed dinner. I will have Mrs. Harriet bring in a glass of orange juice and a sand which for you."

"Where's Ruby?" Marguerite asked "She is right next to you asleep."

"May I hold her?" asked Marguerite, "I am sorry, I shouldn't be so attached."

"It is alright. I think it is nice that you want to be with her." Weston picked up Ruby and set her in Marguerites arms.

"It is just that she is so precious."

"Her mother never got to see her."

"I am sure she is watching from above," said Marguerite, "I am sorry, I should not be trying to take her mothers place." Ruby started to whine. "Could you unhook me from behind?" asked Marguerite. Weston went behind Marguerite and unhooked her bra. Marguerite gently took out her breast and slid it into Ruby's mouth. Weston went to shut the double doors and came back to sit on the couch. Weston glared at Marguerite as she nursed Ruby. He then stood up and kneeled in front of Marguerite.

"She is so peaceful." Said Weston "Yes, she is," Said Marguerite, He embraced Marguerite and Ruby in his arms, and kissed Margerite very lightly on the lips. Weston then stood and covered Marguerites breast. Weston took Ruby to set her in her bassinet. He then went over to Marguerite and looked down at her. He sat infront her and began to kiss her lips intensely. Taking his hands down her side gently, he pulled up her nightdress. Marguerite pulled away.

"We should not Weston."

"I am sorry." Weston pulled away, "I should not have thought of this. You are a guest in our home."

"Please do not apologize. But I am not ready for this." She said, "I do not know when I will be able to trust anyone with my heart as I trusted ..."

"I understand." Marguerite slid into Weston's arm and he held her close.

"I do wish to be something more than just a guest in your home. I wish to be someone you will always remember."

"You will always be someone special, you helped my little girl." Said Weston.


End file.
